Facing Death
by InspiredByTheCaliforniaSun
Summary: My mouth hung open breathlessly as I looked down. The me I was looking at was sprawled on the ground. Eyes frozen, wide, staring into emptyness.


**YAY! **

**IT'S MY FIRST WIZARDS FANFIC!**

**I KNOW IT'S KINDA DEPRESSING AND ALL BUT I HAD A DREAM ABOUT IT AND AS SOON AS I WOKE UP I WROTE IT SOOOO YAY :D**

**ENJOY AND PLZ REVIEW! **

**ALSO, GO READ MY OTHER STORY FOR SONNY WITH A CHACE CALLED "LET ME HOLD YOU" AND REVIEW AS WELL!**

**LUV U ALL**

**~SOFIE**

**:D**

An earsplitting cry for help echoed in my ears and forced my eyes open. I saw my little brother standing in front of me, face streaked with tears.

"Max, what's wrong?" His frantic sobs continued as though he hadn't heard me. "Maxi you can tell me. What is it?" I reached my hand out to his shoulder. He didn't look up. In fact, it was as if he didn't know I was there…Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Alex…" he kept repeating my name, voice shaking as he spoke.

"Max what is it? I'm right here Max, what's going on?" He fell to his knees.

"Max please just tell me—" My mouth hung open breathlessly as I looked down at him.

Max was kneeling over something…someone? No! It wasn't possible! It couldn't be! Fear shot through my body. No way! It was…me? The me I was looking at was sprawled across the ground. Eyes frozen, wide, staring into emptiness.

And then my mother rushed in.

"Maxi what's going on? I heard shouting. Are you alright?" But her voice stopped cold as she stared at the limp figure of me on the ground. He face was casted over with fear. Hurrying to my side she called out to me.

"Alex! Mija! Answer me!" She grabbed my shoulders and shook me vigorously. Her words were carried out in panicked shock, but they did no good. "Mija! My beautiful daughter!" I lay still.

"Mom! I'm right here! Mom look at me!" She didn't hear my cries. I felt tears burning inside me but not one reached my face.

I watched as my dad, my older brother, and my best friend stumbled into the room. Their faces white. My mind darted to what could only be the inevitable, but I pushed it out of my head. It wasn't true! I wouldn't believe it. It was impossible. I tried to remember what had happened before I'd opened my eyes. Anything that could tear me away from the scene that was unfolding before my eyes. My answer came almost as quickly as I sought it. A tall man in an all black suit appeared on the far side of the room.

"Hello Alex." He smiled casual and strolled over to me. "The names' Muertos. Grim Muertos. **(I know…kind of a lame name. But u come up with a fancy casual name that has a reference to death! Actually if u want to I'd be interested in what u guys come up with. Back to the story :)) **But I'm sure you know me by another name. We've met before, have we not?" She remembered. Her mind flashed back a year or so when the same tall man had come to visit them for a wizard lesson. Her dad's voice filled the air around her.

_Now, I have a very important person here to talk with you all today. Grim Muertos. More commonly known as, Death. Her dad turned to Death to let him explain the rest of his profession. _

_"Thank you Jerry." He said nodding in the direction of my father. He turned to me and my brothers. "Well, as you should all know, I normally wouldn't show up without an appointment. Lucky for you, I'm only here to teach a lesson." Justin raised his hand. Alex gave an irritated groan. _

_"You already have your hand up? Wow Justin, I think that's a record for you. Overachiever." _

_"You know you're just jealous of me Alex." He replied smirking._

_"Oh yeah. I'm totally jealous of the guy with a shelf full of dolls in his room!"_

_"They are ACTION FIGURES!" Alex rolled her eyes as Justin continued._

_"Um, Death…Is that what I call you?" Death nodded. "When you show up for an appointment, will we all be able to see you?"_

_"Only if you're all on my list for the day." He chuckled darkly. _**(LMAO Charlieissocoollike)**_ "The only ones who can see me are the ones that are, well, dead." Max raised his hand with a confused expression on his face._

_"So, am I dead?" Alex rolled her eyes again. _

_"No Max. He just said he wasn't here for an appointment. Otherwise we'd all be dead." He nodded in understanding._

_"Good because I'm not ready to die. At least I don't think I am. I know I don't wanna die before without celebrating National Pudding Week. I always wondered what foot flavored pudding tasted like." They others in the room looked at each other and shook their heads._

_"Right," Said Death continuing. "You should also know that I do not choose my clients. That is not my job. I am simply there to pick the deceased up. The rest depends on your file."_

_"Our file?" Alex asked. Justin turned to her._

_"The Wizard World keeps a file about each individual wizard, Alex. They know everything from the day you were born, all your school records, all of it."_

_"They do not know my school records." _

_"Oh please! Everyone knows your school records. They have a copy of it hanging up on the schools front door as a warning."_

_"He's right Alex. I also know that you put itching powder in Justin's bed today."_

_"What?" Justin's eyes got wide."_

_"Wha—I did no such thing!" A smile broke out across Alex's face and she laughed. "No I'm kidding, it was totally me." Jerry knew that an argument between his children would be on the way and he quickly stepped in._

_"Ok! Unless anyone else has any other questions for Death, He'll be on his way. I'm sure he has a very busy schedule." They remained silent._

_"Thank you Jerry. I'm glad I could be of assistance today, and I hope I don't see any of you again for a long, long time." He vanished on the spot._

Alex flashed forward again to the present. She had feared the worst, and it was happening. She turned to face Death.

"But I don't understand. I can't remember how it happened." He pointed to the ground next to her. A cup of some form of liquid had been spilled out onto the floor. Her eyes widened. "You mean it was—"

"It was the potion." Max's sobs had subsided enough to let him speak. "I was in here with Alex before the wizard lesson and we saw it on the table. It said 'Do Not Drink,' but we thought it was a joke. But Alex drank it and…" His face fell in his hands as the tears began to stream down his face again. She looked around the room.

"Why was something like that even here?" Her mom was furious. Her dad interjected.

"It—" He paused. A look of shame was etched on his face. "It was for the wizard lesson today." He looked down at his feet. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have left it there. I should have known that Alex would be curious." Harper stepped forward to look at her friend.

"Oh Alex. Why couldn't you just listen to labels when you read them?"

"Jerry it wasn't your fault. It was no ones fault." Her mom walked over to where her dad stood and put her arms around him. After a moment of silence, Justin spoke up.

"What was today's lesson?" Justin's voice cracked as if her were holding back tears.

"Elixirs." Her dad pointed to a similar class as the one Alex had drank from resting on a table across the room. "That one is the elixir of life. Which means Alex drank…" He didn't finish his sentence. They all understood. She understood.

"No! You can't make me leave! I'm not ready! My family needs me! I'll do anything!" Death merely shook his head.

"Don't try to cheat Death Alex. I cannot change my appointments. Unless you would prefer I took one of them instead?" He pointed around the room at her family.

"No…" She closed her eyes. Whishing she would wake up from this horrible nightmare and everything would be fine. "So that's it then? I just leave with you? You're just here to pick me up right?"

"Precisely." She looked at the scene before her once more. It pained her to see her family the way they were. She wanted more than anything to be with them just once more. To tell them she loved them. To apologize to Justin for everything. All the times she had made him miserable. She wanted to thank her parents for everything they had done for her. She wanted to laugh with her best friend just once more. To hug her little brother and mess up his hair just to make him crazy. She didn't even get a chance to tell them _goodbye. _Death pulled a small watch from his jacket pocket and examined it closely.

"Time to go Alex." He said clicking it shut. Without hesitation she took a step towards her little brother who was still on the ground next to her lifeless body. Kneeling down, she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's ok Maxi. I'm here. It's all going to be ok." She could feel each tear as they ran down his cheeks. They had soaked the whole front of his shirt. She stood up and walked towards Death. He nodded and the scene in front of them began to fade into darkness. She was being torn away from her family. Never to see them again.

**WAT DID U GUYS THINK?**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**AND IF U DO…PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! **

**IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, OR CHARLIEISSOCOOLLIKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE I MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN TO MENTION HERE.**

**I WANTED TO ADD MASON IN THIS AS WELL AND I WOULD HAVE, BUT I COULDN'T FIND A PLACE FOR HIM.**

**I PROMISE THE NEXT WIZARD FIC WILL DEF HAVE HIM IN IT CUZ HE IS MY FAV CHARACTER ON WIZARDS!**

**ANYWAY**

**LUV U ALL!**

**:D**


End file.
